At First Glance
by cellobuddy
Summary: The adventure (hopefully a romantic one) of a 17 year old girl with everyones favourite butler, Sebastian Michaelis. This story is still emerging from its shell, so bear with me, and your patience will be rewarded with a better plot. Rated teen for occasional violence, and perhaps one or two mildly suggestive themes later on...
1. Chapter 1

I am watching Black Butler on-line when my mother calls from the top of the stairs.

"Madeline, are you still doing your homework?"she asks.

"Yeah, I'm working on it."

"No she's not," a screechy voice comes from behind my head. "She's lying to you, all she is doing is watching anime," exclaims one of my sisters.

"What?! Why would you ever dare lie to me, Madeline? I cannot believe that you would be so mean to your own mother! Now you will apologize to me, and while your at it, you will also apologize to your sister for being such a bad example."

I am now rather pissed off. I am the only one who gets in trouble it seems, because all my younger sisters seem to find it fun to tell on me. It's too bad I don't have only one or two sisters. Instead I have five pairs of little eyes watching and waiting for me to screw up.

"I'm waiting," my mom yells, "you best say sorry soon or you will be grounded from the computer, even if you need to do homework on it. Your teachers can just suck it if they have a problem with that."

I curse under my breath, feeling even more pissed at all the work I had to do. Unfortunately, my whisper of a curse was quite audible to a couple young ears that were still right behind me.

I then hear little feet running up the stairs with a mouth above them yelling, "mom, MOM, guess what Madeline said!"

I sigh angrily as I then wait for what is coming. I then decide that things may end up better if I can hide myself in my room, when I hear the angry exclamation of my mother as she figures her eldest child used a new word. Next I hear large stomps from my mother followed by little pads of small feet.

I have had just about enough of this. Sure, I said a word that wasn't one of the best, but it shouldn't be that big of a deal, especially if one little kid had stayed in their own business. I was tired of my mother always overreacting, and just plain sick of always ending up with the shorter end of the stick. I hear my mother stomping down the stairs to give me a good slap across the face, and I decide that I was done. I am miles away from my boiling point, and no one is going to mess with me anymore.

I glare at my mother as she is coming down the stairs, when something unexplainable happens. Her serious face changes to one of horror, and behind her I can hear my little sisters scream in fear as they and my mother run back upstairs. My feeling of anger changes to one of confusion. I look behind me to see if there was a big spider hanging from the ceiling, or maybe a burglar hiding in the shadows. There is nothing out of the ordinary, and as a question my families odd behavior, I hear footsteps running back toward me.

I see my mother running wildly, with something gleaming in her hands, screaming, "Die, you devil child!"

I try to run from my crazed mother, but before I could take a step I could feel the blade cutting through my side. I couldn't contain myself and let out a bloodcurdling scream. My mother yanked the blade out, preparing herself for another strike, but this time she was aiming for my head.

I had no time to waste. I ducked underneath the blade, avoiding being stabbed in the face, but my mother still managed to cut my arm as I was running past her. I held my side together and ran up the stairs and out of the door. I begin to slow down after a block because I knew my mom was a lazy sack of crap, a fat one, too, and wouldn't dare try to run after me.

I am panting now, completely exhausted and in extreme pain. I have not even gone two blocks when I hear the shouting of a man from behind. I look back and see my father running at me, which means my mother convinced him to get me. He is not armed, but he doesn't need to be. My dad had been lifting and working out ever since I was five, which gives him a little over twelve years to build up muscle. The man was ripped, and fast, too, which meant he would catch in a matter of seconds if even that.

I run for my life, while clutching my side, hoping that I could make it. Each step was filled with pain, and my breath was getting very short and jagged. I can still hear my father, although it is getting more faint by the second, but I don't give up, because I know he won't for awhile.

After what seems like forever, I seem to have finally lost my dad. I cannot stand or walk or run anymore. I start to feel extremely dizzy, and I suddenly find myself on the ground. I feel my self loosing consciousness, but before my eyes close I see what everyone refers to as the "cursed mansion of death".

I now see why my father stopped chasing me. He believed that the mansion would do the job of killing me for good, to afraid to get within ten feet of the building to do the job himself. But what does it matter. I am finally safe from being killed by my own family. I think to myself that I'd rather be killed by some curse that may or may not be true, than to be killed by my own father, and the next thing I know is that everything then went black...


	2. Chapter 2

I first feel warmth and very comfortable as if I were surrounded by a cloud, but this pleasant feeling doesn't seem to last very long. Next I feel the most excruciating pain and most intense itchy feeling near my stomach. I wish to go back to sleep, so I reach for my side to scratch it, hoping that it will make the itch go away. As I am about to do so my hand is grabbed by another.

"You mustn't touch your wound, my lady, you could re open it," explains a male voice.

I was not expecting this in the least. My eyes burst open, and thrust my other arm at who I automatically assume must be a kidnapper. The so-called kidnapper then catches my other wrist as well and I find myself face to face with a very attractive man. A familiar looking attractive man.

"I'm terribly sorry, my lady, but I didn't mean to frighten you. Now let's calm down, and then we can discuss your circumstances."

I know I've heard this voice somewhere, and I definitely know that I have seen his face before as well. Then it dawns on me, but there is no way. This man could be none other than Sebastian Michaelis, but how could this be true? I mean, he is, after all, just a character from Black Butler. I ponder upon my discovery for a bit longer, then right when I had decided that I was going to ask him how he managed to make a cosplay so amazing, he releases his hold on my wrists.

"I see that you have calmed down a bit," he says, "now I believe that introductions are in order. I will be the one primarily serving you while you are residing in this household. You can refer to me as Sebastian. Now, what is your name?"

I stare at him in wonder for a moment, totally amazed by the fact that he exists. I then realize that he had asked me a question, and I still haven't answered.

"Oh," I say in a rather weak voice, "you can call me Madeline."

"It's lovely to make your acquaintance," he says and barely even pausing, he continues, "Stay here and rest for the time being. I will come and bring dinner when the time comes."

before I can respond he is already out the door. I sit and stare at the door for a moment, when a wave of weird emotions hits me upside the head. I cannot believe that I actually met Sebastian. I hurts my mind just to think that he hasn't dissolved into another dream yet. What also hurt me is to think about how embarrassing I acted in front of him, and now that first impression is stuck in his head! First I have to go and attack the guy, and next thing I do is gape at him with my eyes nearly popping out of my head after he asks me a simple question.

I can't hold these feelings any longer, so I decide to push them to the side for now so I can worry about my awful behavior later. I also decide to listen to sebastian and rest, because I was completely worn out from the sudden turn of events in my life. Closing my eyes I fall once again into peaceful darkness.


End file.
